1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tool mounting arrangements and, more particularly, is concerned with a versatile tool mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool, such as clamps, vises, etc., are widely employed for holding workpieces stationary in order to perform operations, such as drilling, grinding, sawing, sanding, etc., on the workpieces. Heretofore, these tools have ordinarily had to be mounted on work benches which restricted the places where the tools could be used to assist in carrying out the aforementioned operations on the workpieces.
It would be highly desirable to be able to take the tools to the wide variety of places or sites where the tools are needed to hold workpieces. However, use of heavy and bulky work benches to mount the tools have made it difficult to fulfill this desire.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of the means by which tools for holding workpieces are mounted in order to increase the range of locations and positions at which the tools can be used.